Severus and the Smoothing of the Ruffled Feathers
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Hermione has a problem with her bum. Severus rushes to reassure her. SS/HG Romantic smut.
1. Severus and the Smoothing

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters from Harry Potter; they all belong to the brilliant JK Rowling.

_**Author's Note:**_ My first smut fic, though romantic. Please review; I'd really like some constructive criticism for the smut writing. It's not as easy as one might think. Thanks to Phillip who edited for me at a moment's notice. And thanks to my mentor, Nimue, who convinced me that flowery stuff is okay.

_**Severus Snape and the Smoothing of the Ruffled Feathers**_

"Severus?"

"Hmm?" Severus hummed, brow creasing as he paused in his reading and glanced up at his wife.

"Does my arse look big in these robes?" Hermione asked, turning to show him and pulling the forest green robes tight against her rump.

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Absolutely." A wicked gleam came to his eye.

Hermione was oblivious to his lust. Insulted at his answer, she frowned at him. "This color always did make me look gigantic." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Slytherin colors." She glared at her bottom over her shoulder, and stomped back to their bedchamber.

Severus laid his tome down, and arose to follow his wife with a predatory gleam in his eye. He came up behind Hermione in the mirror while she was studying herself, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head fell to her neck, inhaling her fragrance.

"You're pregnant, my love," he murmured against the creamy expanse of her throat. "There is nothing wrong with your figure. Do you know how long I've waited to see you grow round with my child?" One hand slowly started climbing to rest under her breast, his thumb teasing the sensitive underside, while his other hand plunged down her growing belly. He rubbed her abdomen gently and affectionately, making her giggle slightly and watch him in the mirror lovingly. At three months, she was already glowing and looked perfect to him.

Severus tilted his head and studied their reflection pensively. One year ago tomorrow he had married his once-student, and now colleague. After she'd graduated from Hogwarts, she'd returned not a few months later to become the Transfiguration apprentice. He'd begun seeing her in a different light ever since the defeat of Voldemort; she'd fought bravely and used intelligence in ways he'd never really appreciated in the horrific war. When she came back, not longer as a student, he jumped at the chance to have her for his own. To claim a young woman who could match wits with him… match desire with him... was something he was not willing to pass up. It'd been mutual. Of course, he hadn't expected to fall in love. Now he cherished the feeling.

Overcome with emotions that were still raw, he spun Hermione around and brought her flush against his body. He captured her lips with his own, and dug his fingers into her riling rump to force her closer to his hard length. He savored her gasp as she wrapped her arms around his neck, thrusting her generous breasts against his chest, and mewed like a hungry kitten in the back of her throat. Severus smirked against her lips, and plunged his tongue into her, licking up all her flavors, determined to learn the secrets from every corner of warm mouth.

He walked her toward the bed, never breaking their embrace, and gently pushed her down, watching her hair fan out around her face.

Hermione reached out to him, tugging at his robes. "Severus…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and pushed her back. "Hush, dearest."

"But Severus," Hermione panted, placing a dainty foot upon his chest, making her green robes slide up her leg, "I have to meet Minerva in twenty minutes!" She pointed toward the clock on the wall, becoming slightly distressed. She didn't want anything to ruin her apprenticeship; she was highly liked by Professor McGonagall and she didn't want that to change.

Severus smirked down at her, running a hand up her leg to massage her revealed thigh. "I shall speak with Minerva myself, my dear," he bargained with her. He unbuttoned her robes without haste, eager to undress her, yet wanting to torment his lovely wife a bit. He grinned when she squirmed beneath him. With a little more force than necessary, he stripped her bare, throwing her robes carelessly to the floor. Advancing with the intent to begin pleasuring her, he halted as she once again placed a foot in the middle of his chest.

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you don't want this wife," he managed through clenched teeth, "Enlighten me so that I may take a cold shower."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and, without speaking, sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, so that he was standing right in between her legs. He shivered involuntarily as her feminine heat brushed his pants, just above the knee. A groan escaped him as her fingers fluttered over his erection, bulging through his pants.

"I always want it, Severus. You know that." She stroked his calf with her toes as she unbuttoned his fly. "I just wanted to get you out of your robes first." Just as she was about to release him from his confinement, he let out a growl and jerked her hips forward, making her fall back with a grunt. Her arse hung off the bed as he knelt between her legs.

"So that's the way of it, then? You want to tease?" He dragged his tongue up along her inner thigh, pausing at her mound. She cried out, and he held her hips as they bucked. With a wicked grin, he nuzzled the curls shielding her femininity. His tongue entered her wet slit, and maneuvered expertly to pick up all her juices. He alternated between diving into her sweetness, and making circles on her swollen clit. Hermione's hands flew to his head and clenched at his hair as she writhed beneath his mouth. The assault continued, Severus using his talented tongue to bring her to the very edge of bliss. And yet, he stopped at that precipice, and drew back, making Hermione shriek his name in protest.

He loomed over her, still fully clothed, though his pants were undone. His obsidian eyes gleamed at her.

"Do you want to be sated, Hermione?" He licked his lips, closing his eyes to show her how very much he savored her taste.

"Yes, Severus, please give it to me…" He always did this. He always made her beg. And she loved it.

"Give what to you, Hermione?" He leaned forward, a hand on either side of her face, and pressed his rock-hard member against her now-swollen and moist entrance.

"Fuck me. Please, fuck me. I need you inside of me!" Her legs wrapped around his, urging him closer.

Severus moaned and attacked her mouth with his, shoving his tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. Hermione frantically helped him undress, pushing the offending garments from his body. They sighed in both lust and relief together as his naked body lay fully against hers.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands grabbed his face. "Take me, Severus." She rubbed her breasts enticingly against his chest, moaning at the friction. "Don't you want to hear me scream your name as I come?"

His response was exactly what she was hoping for. He growled, kissing her deeply once more as he lifted her hips, and thrusted home. Ah, how tight she was. Even though they had made love every day, most days more than once, she was still as tight and wet and hot as she'd been as his virgin bride. His mouth left hers and slid down to her collarbone, nipping and licking until he reached her breasts. He withdrew and impaled her again, creating a rhythm and friction that nearly made him come right then. His head dropped to her chest, and he flicked one of her pink nipples with his tongue, biting sharply to emphasize each thrust.

Hermione's legs clamped high around his waist, squeezing him in a vice grip that urged his movements on. Her nails embedded into his shoulder blade, carving in her ardor. The other hand dug into his buttocks like spurs with each advance.

Merlin! He loved it. He loved her!

He drove into her again and again, making her buck wildly, making her shout his name in a high pitch. Severus' hands dug into her hips, and he groaned hoarsely, "Look at me, Hermione."

Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped as he hit the spot high within her that sent jolts of electricity through her body, zinging straight to her nipples. "Severus…"

"Come with me, Hermione. Come," he insisted, grunting as he lunged hard, hitting her sweet spot again.

Hermione's eyes screwed shut tightly as she screamed, "Severus!" He felt her inner muscles clench around him hotly, and he gasped as she milked him of all the seed he possessed.

Latching onto her lips, he continued moving as they fell back down to earth together, clutching each other as they shook in delight.

Severus lifted his head from Hermione's neck and smoothed her wet hair from her face. "Are you okay, my dear?"

Hermione cupped his neck, her love for him shining in her eyes. His breath hitched at the beauty of it. "Okay, Severus? Hmm… a whole lot more than okay, I think." She kissed his nose, knowing he pretended to hate it. "I love you, Severus."

He kissed her nose in turn, and murmured, "And I love you, Hermione." He lifted from her body slowly, and placed a kiss on her slightly rounded tummy. "And I love you, little one." With a smirk, he murmured to their unborn child, "I hope I didn't scare you too much."

Hermione whacked him playfully on the shoulder. Slipping her robes on for the second time that morning, she turned to her husband. "Does my arse really look big in these robes?"


	2. Severus Snape and the Birthing Banshee

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from Harry Potter; they all belong to JK Rowling. I make no profit from this story.

_**Author's Notes:**_ You asked for more, you got it. This is especially dedicated to Megan Consoer, who had left multiple reviews begging for more. I appreciate all the fine comments I received the first time round; hopefully you will find this as pleasing as the first. Of course, however, I enjoy receiving constructive criticism.

_**Severus Snape and the Birthing Banshee**_

"Bastard!"

Severus cringed.

"You did this to me, you overgrown bat!"

Again, Severus flinched at Hermione's screeching words. Suddenly her hand, so much smaller than his, curled around his with such might he nearly fell to his knees. He could hear the horrible gnashing sound of her clenched teeth and grinded his together in reaction.

Hermione Snape was not the happiest woman in the world at the moment. Then again, what woman _was_ happy while going through the agony of childbirth?

Hermione had had the option of magic to help her through the birth. But, wanting to honor her muggleborn heritage, she'd insisted that she wanted to give birth naturally. Severus was entirely against such a course of action, but, as always, whatever Hermione asked of him, he could not deny. She was the one having the child, after all, and if this was how she chose to do it, then so be it.

Severus had never imagined this.

"Owwwwwwww!" Hermione's eyes had become slits, and tears were falling out of the corners. "Severus!" She suddenly shrieked. "I'll hex you, do you hear me? An Unforgivable! I'll be worse than… OW!... Voldemort!"

Severus Snape wasn't about to doubt her. When Madam Pomfrey frowned and motioned to him to soothe her, he held Hermione's hand and reached out to stroke her face. "I love you, Hermione."

She opened her eyes briefly to glare at him, before giving her final push. The pain took her breath away, but she was able to yell before once again gnashing her teeth. "Ohhh, Merlin's _Balls_!"

A loud cry filled the room and Hermione's head fell back onto the pillow. Her eyes seemed closed as she gazed down between her legs where Madam Pomfrey, not easy about a non-magical birth either, was busy wiping the baby. Hermione squeezed Severus's hand and looked up at him, giving him a tired smile.

Poppy Pomfrey stood, and gently placed the wrapped bundle in Hermione's arms. "A beautiful girl babe," she acknowledged, and nodded to Severus before beginning to clean up the area, doing this part with magic.

Severus leaned over his wife, curiously seeking his child within the cozy blankets she was wrapped in. The tiny baby girl whined softly and struggled to turn blindly toward her mother's chest. Severus smirked, reaching out to run his finger down the baby's soft cheek. He was absolutely amazed at how this teeny being could be made, could be this perfect. She had dark hair, and the peach-colored skin of her mother. He was utterly speechless, and what small blackness left in his heart left him completely at the sight of his wife nursing their daughter. He stroked Hermione's sweaty curls, keeping his gaze firmly locked on his daughter's face. As he watched, her little hand came up to rest on Hermione's exposed breast as she suckled. A prideful, protective feeling arose in his heart.

"What shall we name her?" Hermione whispered, awestruck as well.

They exchanged fleeting smiles with one another. Both had reckoned they'd be having a boy; but this female miracle could hardly be referred to as Julian, the name Hermione and Severus had agreed upon since she'd known she was pregnant. Haltingly, both deep in thought, they began to throw suggestions into the quiet of the room.

"Minerva?" Hermione questioned sing-song sweetly, producing a glare from her husband.

"Circe," Severus voiced, smirking.

"Morganna?" Hermione tilted her head slightly to the side, eyebrows raised as she contemplated.

"Judith." Severus chuckled at Hermione's perturbed expression.

Suddenly Hermione had a flashback of several months prior, when she'd first discovered she was pregnant.

"_I suppose every man wants a boy. I wouldn't mind teaching a son about Potions." Severus suddenly seemed very far away to Hermione, who was resting her head on his chest, listening to him breathe. "But a girl… I can imagine having a girl, Hermione. She would have your beautiful features, and my intelligence."_

"_Your intelligence?" Hermione scoffed and slapped his naked chest playfully._

"_I would want her to be named Magdalena."_

"_Magdalena?" Hermione had questioned, her gaze puzzled._

"_She was my sponsor for Hogwarts; Minerva's sister, to be exact. Died during Voldemort's rise to power. I'll never forget her…"_

"Magdalena?" Hermione spoke softly, smiling hesitantly up at Severus. His eyes twinkled, for a moment startlingly resembling Dumbledore.

"I think, my dear," he began, stroking her damp forehead, "That is the perfect name for her." Severus leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon Magdalena's forehead. "Perfect."

X

"Bastard?" Severus raised a brow, looking down his rather large proboscis at his very aroused wife. "Overgrown bat?" His hand trailed down her naked waist, and further still to rest between her legs, where his thumb teased her silky outer folds. "Hex me, will you? Worse than the Dark Lord?"

Hermione moaned and struggled against her bonds; her legs were strapped spread-eagle to the bottom posters of their large bed, and her hands were bound above her head to the top posters. "I didn't mean it," she insisted. She mewed like a starved kitten and tried to raise her body to press into Severus's. "Please!"

Severus leered at her before burying his face in her neck and taking her scent into his lungs.

Six weeks had come and gone, and he knew precisely the moment he could take his lovely wife into his arms again. He'd attacked her as soon as she'd put Maggie down for her afternoon nap, taking full advantage of the school weekend and Maggie's fabulous bouts of deep sleep.

Gods, it'd been so long since they'd made love. He was hard-put to deny himself thus far, but he didn't want Hermione in any danger.

The danger, however, was finally, thankfully gone, and with a few well-placed spells he'd had Hermione precisely where his fantasies had envisioned all along: Tied with green silk scarves to their four-poster bed, moaning and begging for his ministrations. And he had every intention of drawing out his pleasure; Hermione had been a hormone hellion for weeks and it was time for a little revenge. Albeit, she would enjoy every bit of it.

"Tell me, Hermione," he spoke low, his voice and hands like satin invading her senses. His slender index finger zigzagged down her inner thigh teasingly, causing her nipples to harden instantly, painfully. "Have you craved this?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried out, sobbing slightly. She'd missed Severus's tantalizing ways almost too much. "You know I have, Severus," she gasped, trying to raise her head to look down at him pleadingly as he hovered over her midsection, tracing her bellybutton.

Severus grinned against her nearly-flat tummy, nuzzling the slight pudge that still remained from her pregnancy. "I've missed you, Hermione." He dragged his tongue from her navel, all the way up the valley between her breasts, and kissed her chin before plundering her mouth. He parted her lips with his tongue, plunging it deep in between her pouty lips to lick up all the flavors he so loved to taste. Hermione whimpered and once again began to tug at her bonds and press her body urgently into her husband's. Severus pulled away and chuckled darkly. "I don't think so, my dear. Not yet."

He nipped at her lips roughly before nibbling her jaw, then kissing his way back down to her collarbone. He palmed a breast in his pale hand, examining it with lust-filled eyes before running his warm tongue along the underside of the soft mound of flesh. Hermione sobbed and dug her fingernails into her palms, yearning to entwine her fingers into his dark hair. Her sob quickly transformed into a moan when he took her taut nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it before sucking none-too-gently.

Severus, startled, pulled back and licked his bottom lip. "This is what Maggie gets to taste every day?" He raised an intrigued brow at Hermione's blush. "I envy her," he spoke, before placing his mouth back onto her nipple. He sucked firmly once more, then continued on down Hermione's body, bestowing open-mouthed kisses against her rosy, heated flesh.

As he nuzzled her abdomen, Hermione began shivering uncontrollably. "Severus, I can't stand anymore," she moaned, jerking violently against her bonds.

"I think that you can." He buried his large nose into the tight little curls at the junction of her thighs, breathing deeply.

Hermione was panting, her eyes screwed tightly shut. Let it be said that Severus Snape's nose was not a mark against him. As he used it to rub her clit, his tongue snaked out to enter her body. Hermione screamed this time, infinitely glad that Severus had put a silencing charm on the room, considering Maggie would've been wide awake by now. He expertly worked her, lapping up her essence like a man deprived of drink for centuries. Hermione's pleasure mounted in a dizzying crescendo to the shattering point, and Severus's eardrums rattled as she shrieked in utter bliss. Arrogant paled in comparison to Severus's attitude as he crawled up her body.

With a wave of his hand, her bonds loosened and released her. Hermione growled like a lioness, making Severus aware of his heavy erection pressing insistently at his trousers. He was suddenly tackled onto the bed, and Hermione straddled him, panting into his face. Severus grinned wolfishly and reached up to massage her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them firmly.

"How dare you," Hermione began, "Even think to," the buttons of his fly were ripped off without thought of regret, "Tease me in such a way?" She bent down to bite his abdomen harshly, and then swirled her tongue over her mark to soothe his skin. She stood over him on the bed and tugged his pants roughly off him, throwing them precariously onto the floor behind her. Severus watched in rapt attention, his cock throbbing as her breasts bounced above him. He reached forward to tickle her calves, and she dropped onto his thighs, then scooted so that his cock was resting in between her slick slit.

"You will pay, Severus Snape," she promised, before rising and sliding down the length of him, impaling herself deliciously slowly on his rock-hard erection.

Severus groaned. "Yes, make me pay, love..."

Hermione sunk her nails into his chest, right above his nipples, and began gyrating uncontrollably on him, moaning continuously. Severus pumped up into her, grunting, his hands squeezing her hips. She rode him to absolute completion, rocking on him incessantly, not willing to let go of her incredible orgasm. Severus roared, his head thrown back as he came strongly within her.

Hermione fell onto his chest, and Severus gently rolled her over onto her back. He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at his panting, sated wife, and ran his hand down the side of her face. "You are incredible, Mrs. Snape." The corner of his mouth rose as she leaned into his hand.

"I am inclined to agree," Hermione stated, opening her eyes and revealing all the love she held for him in their depths.

"You've never ridden me quite like that." Severus rubbed her belly, finding it quite amusing that his seed just might have taken root once more. "Nor have you been that vocal."

Hermione shrugged and yawned. "Giving birth does something to a woman…"

Severus kissed her soundly on the mouth before pulling the sheets over them. "Perhaps you should do it again, then." He pulled her close. "Only this time… Perhaps some earmuffs for Papa?"


End file.
